Snape está online!
by Nayra-Nettles
Summary: traducción Divertidísma historia en forma de conversación de chat... Snape se conecta desde una casa muggle y se encuentra con dos alocadas fans en un chat que lo volverán loco!


_Este fic es una traducción sobre un original que encontré en una pequeña web. La escritora se llama Holly (si, es la que aparece en la historia) y tengo su permiso de publicación. Advertid que me he tomado muchas... libertades... al traducir, las faltas de ortografía están puestas a posta para respetar el lenguaje del chat._

_No tiene desperdicio. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!_

Aviso:

No sé por qué me molesto, nadie lee los avisos de los fanfics.

¿Qué por qué¡Porque son ABURRIDOS!

Pero en fin, allá voy. NO TENGO PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL SOBRE LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES:

Sevy (pertenece a JKR)

Oprah (pertenece a... em... bueno, Oprah)

Dr. Phil (pertenece a... en realidad nadie lo sabe…)

Niche y Uni (pertenecen a Niche y Uni, la verdad es que abuso de sus nicks en mis historias)

PERO EL SEÑOR CALCETÍN ES MÍO¿ME OÍS¡¡¡MIIIIIO!!!

Si estáis interesados en leer el fruto del trabajo de una lunática que ha tenido mucho tiempo libre… entonces adelante.¡PERO CUIDADO! estáis a punto de entrar en un lugar en el que las cosas normales no ocurren… muy a menudo… (sí, es de Johnny Bravo, que tampoco me pertenece)

Dios, odio los avisos...

Mmmm... Para los que no entendáis la historia, está escrita en estilo IRC. IRC (Internet Relay Chat, que TAMPOCO me pertenece) es un programa de chat... yyyy... bueno, qué más da. Echad un vistazo vosotros mismos a la historia.

No se admiten devoluciones.

...bueno, en realidad es gratis... pero no importa, no se admiten.

...ejem..

...¿por qué diablos seguís leyendo esto?

...¡Oi¡Vamos¡Iros ya¡Me estáis poniendo nerviosa!

...¡en serio!

SALTAOS ESTO!

llorosa Por favor... POR FAVOR, id al primer capítulo, aquí estáis malgastando el tiempo…

¬¬ Pasad de mí

Capítulo 1¡SEVY!

Snape está on-line

Snape ha entrado en #Slytherin

Holly ...

Niche holly eres tu?

Holly no pero me parece q ese nick lo registramos nosotras, no?

Snape Hola.

Niche hola... eh, oye, Holly y yo tenemos registrado ese nick, podrías cambiarlo, por favor?

Snape ...Pero es mi nombre.

Holly escribe /nick OtraCosa

Snape cambió su nick a OtraCosa

Niche XD

Holly jajaja

OtraCosa ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Niche :-) nada...

Holly bueno! y qien ers tu?

OtraCosa ¿Perdón?

Holly q qien ers tu!

Niche se traduce por quien eres tú

OtraCosa Ah. Bueno, soy Severus Snape…

Holly yaaaaaa...

DCC OtraCosa envía a Holly yo.jpg

Holly ALA, esto es una captura de webcam!

Niche que?

Holly me a mandado una foto! DIOS, es snape!!

DCC Holly envía a Niche yo.jpg

Niche O.O AAAAAAh

Holly y si es una foto manipulada con photoshop, es realmente bueno…

OtraCosa ¿Photoshop?

Niche sí...

OtraCosa ¿Qué es Photoshop?

Holly asi q eres el autentico Sevy!!

OtraCosa ¡¿Sevy?!

Niche CASATE CONMIGO!

OtraCosa Has dicho... ¿¡Sevy!?

Holly si tu ya estas casada niche!! Yo por otro lado… :P

OtraCosa Sevy…

Niche bueno, no es ilegal casarse con dos tios. CASATE CONMIGO!!

OtraCosa Sevy...

Holly en realidad Niche, si es ilegal

Niche oh, callate, aguafiestas!!

OtraCosa Sevy. En fin…

Holly bueno, y q te trae por el chat?

OtraCosa Estoy en una casa muggle.

Niche grrrrr no será de _una_ muggle no?

OtraCosa No estoy del todo seguro del género.

Holly vale, no he dicho nada.

Niche entonces bomboncito cuando te has hecho esa foto? hmmmmm?

OtraCosa ¿Bombon...cito?

Holly XD!

Holly en la foto sale... ñammmmmm

Niche guiña un ojo a OtraCosa

OtraCosa ¿¡Me acaba de llamar bomboncito!?

Holly jeje, si

Niche que cuando te has hecho la foto!

OtraCosa 10 minutos antes de que el muggle... eh… tuviera que… irse.

Niche ooooooh genial!

Holly irse a donde?

Niche eres tannnnnnnnnn... tannnnnnnn

Holly grasiento

Niche atractivo!

Holly misterioso

Niche adorable!

Holly terrorifico

Niche megasuper!

OtraCosa ...

Niche sonrie inocentemente.

Niche te voy a mandar una foto mia

DCC Niche envía a OtraCosa mala.jpg

OtraCosa ¡DIOS MIO!

Holly ... niche q le has mandado???!

OtraCosa ¡DIOS... DIOS...!

Niche sonrisa inocente

Holly NICHE! Q LE HAS MANDADO!

OtraCosa ¡DIOS!

Niche como te ha ido hoy en el trabajo, Sevy?

OtraCosa gllgh... pt.. fl...

Holly eso es un idioma?

Niche ni idea

OtraCosa ¡DIOS!

Holly q tio tan religioso no?

DCC Holly envía a OtraCosa oreja.jpg

OtraCosa Eh... ¿qué es esto?

Holly un primer plano de mi oreja derecha;)

Niche XD

OtraCosa Madre mía, sois un par de perturbadas mentales¿lo sabíais?

Niche claro!

Holly y orgullosas d ello!

Niche entonces, te vas a casar conmigo?

OtraCosa No.

Holly y conmigo?

OtraCosa NO.

Holly entonces con mi hermana!

DCC Holly envía a OtraCosa HermanaBikini.jpg

OtraCosa ¡NO!

Holly ouch

OtraCosa ¡Me sacáis de mis casillas!

Niche eso quiere decir que te gustamos?

OtraCosa ¡ARGH!

Holly también tengo una foto de mi oreja izquierda, la qieres ver?

OtraCosa ¡¡NO!!

OtraCosa se ha desconectado (mensaje¡Frikis!)

Holly ...

Niche ...

Holly es por algo que he dicho?

_Próximamente subiré el segundo capítulo... El Juego de Rol!! La aventura aún no ha comenzado, esto es sólo el principio así que estad atentos!_


End file.
